Loki Laufeyson
Loki of Asgard is the adopted son of Odin and Freyja, the younger adopted brother of Thor and Balder, and the legitimate King of Jotunheim through his biological father Laufey. Personality Loki is the God of Mischief, through and through. Compared to his boisterous older brother, he always seemed to be calm, peaceful and quiet, but in truth had the mind of a cold, calculating sociopath. Indeed, Loki's megalomaniacal desires were foiled by his true objective to stand superior over Thor and Balder and crushing them completely, proving to his brothers that he was their equal and Thor's better, which was all he ever wanted. Loki had suppressed his desires for most of his life due to constantly living within their shadow. Loki had a flaw of being arrogant, narcissistic and was in possession of extensive delusions of self-entitlement. An often remarked flaw of Loki's was that he not only lacked conviction but often failed to appreciate the long term consequences his actions might have. Loki would have no respect for his real heritage and would contradict himself within this area to whatever situation would require it better. Furthermore, Loki also felt that he was viewed as nothing more than a trophy and tool instead of an actual son by Odin despite all evidence to the contrary. Deep down Loki loved his family to some degree. Ultimately,his love for his family would far surpass any desire for power that Loki had, given the chance to prove himself, once he finally grows up. Abilities Expertise At 1st level, choose two of your skill proficiencies, or one of your skill proficiencies and your proficiency with thieves' tools. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. At 6th level, you can choose two more of your proficiencies (in skills or with thieves' tools) to gain this benefit. Sneak Attack Once per turn, you can deal extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. The attack must use a finesse or a ranged weapon. As you gain levels, the amount of damage increases, as shown on the level table. You don't need advantage on the attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it, that enemy isn't incapacitated, and you don't have disadvantage on the attack roll. The amount of the extra damage increases as you gain levels in this class, as shown in the Sneak Attack column of the Rogue table. Cunning Action Starting at your second level, you can use your Bonus Action to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. Uncanny Dodge Starting at 5th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Evasion Beginning at 7th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Reliable Talent By 11th level, whenever you make an ability check that lets you add your proficiency bonus, you can treat a d20 roll of 9 or lower as a 10. Blindsense Starting at 14th level, if you are able to hear, you are aware of the location of any hidden or invisible creature within 10 feet of you. Slippery Mind By 15th level, you gain proficiency in Willpower saving throws. Elusive Beginning at 18th level, no attack roll has advantage against you while you aren't incapacitated. Stroke of Luck At 20th level, if your attack misses a target within range, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternatively, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Trickster Blessing of the Trickster At 1st level, you can use your action to touch a willing creature to give it advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks. This blessing lasts for 1 hour or until you use this feature again. Invoke Duplicity Starting at 1st level, as an action, you create a perfect illusion of yourself that lasts for 1 minute, or until you lose your concentration (as if you were concentrating on a spell). The illusion appears in an unoccupied space that you can see within 30 feet of you. As a bonus action on your turn, you can move the illusion up to 30 feet to a space you can see, but it must remain within 120 feet of you. For the duration, you can cast spells as though you were in the illusion's space, but you must use your own senses. Additionally, when both you and your illusion are within 5 feet of a creature that can see the illusion, you have advantage on attack rolls against that creature, given how distracting the illusion is to the target. Roguish Talents You may choose at level 1 to switch the Asgardian basic abilities for the Rogue basic abilities, including spell slots for Sneak Attack. Shifting Form Starting at 7th level, when you move on your turn, you take only half damage from opportunity attacks, and you can move through any enemy's space but can't willingly end your move there. If you cast a teleportation spell, Alter Memories At 10th level, when you cast an enchantment spell to charm one or more creatures, you can alter one creature's understanding so that it remains unaware of being charmed. Additionally, once before the spell expires, you can use your action to try to make the chosen creature forget some of the time it spent charmed. The creature must succeed on an Intelligence saving throw against your Asgardian spell save DC or lose a number of hours of its memories equal to 1 + your Charisma modifier (minimum 1). You can make the creature forget less time, and the amount of time can't exceed the duration of your enchantment spell. Can't Outfox a Fox At 14th level, you can't be charmed or poisoned, and if an attack is a critical hit against you, it doesn't deal its extra damage to you. In addition, you may conjure a realistic duplicate to absorb an attack as a reaction. You teleport up to 60 feet in a place that you can see. You may not use this ability again until you finish a long or short rest. Improved Duplicity At 18th level, you can create up to four duplicates of yourself, instead of one, when you use Invoke Duplicity. As a bonus action on your turn, you can move any number of them up to 30 feet, to a maximum range of 120 feet. Equipment * Staff of the Trickster God * Loki's Armor Category:Characters Category:Villains